Darkness's Triangle: Book Two: Mind
by MrGagaSlashLover
Summary: Two months after the events in Heart, Elena Gilbert is seeing the ghost of her undead brother. Her friends think it's the grief, are her friends right? Is she really just feeling guilty and seeing things, or has something more sinister returned to Mystic Falls? Jeremy/Katherine and Stelena Rated M for later chapters, mostly Jeremy's POV.
1. Ghosts

Author's Note: Hey I decided to start this now, I had an Idea in my head for this chapter and apparently it makes me sadistic. This chapter will be in Elena's POV, and unless I say otherwise the others will once again be in Jeremy's POV. I only want to do Elena's this once cause well I love fucking with her, she's just so fun to fuck with! On to the show now, I know Primavera15 will be happy this is up so quick.

Darkness's Triangle: Book Two: Mind

Chapter One- Ghosts

It's been a little over two months now since I allowed my boyfriend to kill my brother, I knew it was for the best Jeremy had gotten to far out of control to leave alive. It was for the good of the town he be dead, but still I couldn't beat down the guilt.

I had allowed him to kill my last remaining family, I might as well have killed him myself. It was no better no matter what I told myself at night. I still see him around town even though I know he's dead, even though I signed his death warrant. Stefan says it the guilt, but I'm not so sure I swear he looks at me.

Sometimes he even talks to me and I respond, much to the confusion to those around me. I know I'm going crazy but part of me is glad, it feels that I deserve a fate worse than death. What I allowed to happen was horrible, I knew those vampires hadn't fed in over a hundred years knew that they would drain anything with blood.

Yet I still allowed it, I allowed my only brother to be eaten alive. But sometimes at night I wake up with him in my room, like nothing bad had ever happened like he was still here. I'd cry to him tell him how sorry I was, and worse of all he'd just tell me he knew and he understood.

Was it possible, could he possibly still be alive? Could he have escaped somehow, and if so was Katherine alive as well? Would he kill me, would they try to take over the town again? What about Lexi, was Stefan's sober coach alright too? There are so many questions and not nearly enough answers, I must be crazy to believe this.

I know he's dead he has to be, an evil like him and Katherine can't be allowed to roam the earth. But then again if he's alive, where is Katherine now? Will she show up to kill me, or will Jeremy do it one night while we talk? I really am nuts, after all this supernatural shit I have finally lost what little grip on sanity I had.

I got up from my bed where I had been laying thinking over the past two months before walking to my wardrobe. I needed clothes, I had school today. I hated school now I always so Jeremy in the halls, he always looked lost and depressed.

After I got dressed in a half way decent looking outfit, I finally came to the question of how to get there today. I had been bumming rides from friends since he died, but I didn't want to ask again.

I had already made a pest of myself enough, so it was walking today. The thought didn't excite me mostly because I knew I'd see him, I knew he'd take the chance to slowly drive me insane and if I was honest it's working. The visions, the monsters, the seeing dead people, the almost dying on a daily bases was getting to be too much. I would be in a cuckoo hut before long if things didn't calm down, and I have a feeling that's what Jeremy wants.

He wants me to hate myself, for me to go insane over my role in his death. I had to remember I did it for the town, that he killed my best friend. As I suspected I saw him after leaving the house, he was just standing on the opposite corner in his black hoodie watching me and the next second he was gone just like the other times.

I blinked at the corner before beginning to walk again, I reached the corner before the school when I saw him again. This time was different though, his face was formed into a smirk. "You killed me sister dear, now I'm going to kill you from the grave." He said with a laugh before disappearing again. I stumbled back terrified, either I was really losing it or the ghost of my undead brother was going to kill me.

Either way, it wasn't good I need help. I continued on my way to school and had no more issues, the bell rang as I walked through the door meaning classes would begin in ten minuets. I looked out on the sea of students and saw a black hoodie among them, I didn't scream until a hand landed on my shoulder.

I spun around to face the person to find Bonnie looking at strangely for the seemingly random scream, she looked my face over and nodded once. "Your still seeing him." She said, and it wasn't a question.

"It's getting worse on the way to school he said he was going to kill me, just like I allowed Stefan to kill him." I replied. "Elena you have to stop obsessing over this, yes what you had to do was horrible but the town would have been destroyed." She reasoned. "I know, but did I miss something? There had to have been signs, I was a horrible sister." I told my friend.

"It doesn't matter what you did or didn't miss, it's over now he's gone." She said. "I'm not so sure Bonnie, with everyone else I felt them leave. I still feel him, I just don't think it's rally over." I said. "He's dead Elena they all are, we sealed them in." Bonnie replied.

"Yes but we never found the fifth one they had with em, Vicky disappeared during the second battle where is she?" I persisted. "We'll deal with her later, come on we're late." She said. I followed her to the class room, and the last thing I saw before going inside was a smirking boy in a black hoodie.

Author's Note 2: Do you guy's think she's losing it, or does Elena really have something to be afraid of? Review your answers, and once again we will be back in Jeremy's POV next chapter!


	2. Haunted

Author's Note: Okay I felt like doing another chapter now, plus in a small town I'm board as hell but whatever. So this chapter marks the return of Jeremy's POV, and we discover if he's alive (Yes he is) and why he's tormenting Elena (Duh it's fun) and where Katherine is and what she's up to. I had fun writing Elena and hope everyone doesn't hate her, she really is doing what she's doing to protect the town.

Darkness's Triangle: Book Two: Mind

Chapter Two- Haunting

I laughed at her face as she entered the class room, this was cruel that is true but it was just so much fun I didn't care. I have been haunting her for the past two months, going so far as to even climb in her window.

I knew what I was doing could royally fuck her up in the head, but I couldn't bring myself to care after what she did to me. Katherine is in Australia looking for the key to a truly immortal army, one that really can't be killed the 'True Immortality'. Immunity to the sun and everything in between, with it we couldn't be killed we'd be unstoppable.

I walked through the crowd and found Matt leaning against his old locker, he gave me a disapproving look as usual. "Katherine told me to keep an eye on you, this isn't keeping a low profile. What happens if she figures it out?" He asked me.

"Oh Matty, the others think she's nuts hell she thinks she's nuts we are in no danger." I replied in a flirting town. "She taught you well, but using sex to manipulate people doesn't work on me. You know she'll check the tomb eventually, what are we going to do then?" He retorted.

"By then it'll be time for them to know anyway, why did she have to take Lexi instead? She's much more fun than you, no matter I think I can sway you. I'm older I can compel you." I said Icily.

He shut up right away, but that wasn't good enough. I liked Matt he was a cute blonde stereotype, I wanted him to myself. "Jere please don't do that, I told you I need time to adjust before considering it." He begged.

My smirk grew and I backed him to the wall, I had been alone two months without anyone to have relations with that ends now. "You exist only to satisfy me, your job is to make sure I'm taken care of. Your mine and will protect me with your life, your my best friend with benefits." I told him.

He nodded that he understood and I crashed our lips together, we stumbled into the boy's room and the door was slammed with such force it wouldn't open on it's own. Some hours later we came out as I zipped my fly, and he threw on his shirt we continued on our way. I smiled as I felt an arm around my waist, oh yes this was going to be fun.

Katherine's POV

"We've been walking forever Kat, can't we take a small break?" Lexi asked me. "No, the sooner we obtain what we came for the better. Plus I'm sure Jeremy wants as much time as possible to deflower his friend." I replied.

"Good it wasn't just me who noticed the sexual tension then, I thought I was going to die from hormones." Lexi said with a laugh. "Yup if I know Jere like I think I do he's compelled him already, Matt's going to be pissed when we gotta wake him up." I answered.

We laughed again and walked further into the jungle, the thick trees hiding us from the hot sun. We had been here about two months, but we had yet to find any trace of the item we were searching for. When we had walked for another few hours, I was about to call it of until we approached a temple.

Jeremy's POV

Elena should be getting out of school now, where the hell is she? I searched the halls quickly and carefully and sure enough, the doppelganger was gone.

I had missed her and now she could be anywhere, I was about to leave when I felt hands grip my ass. "Really Matt again, aren't you tired yet?" I asked the blonde. He shook his head and I sighed. "I should have known, it's always the virgins that are freaks." I said.

I flashed away leaving him behind to search for Elena, if Matt was right and she headed to the tomb this early I was screwed. Not only that but I was going to be extremely pissed, he was so annoying with his holier than thou shit I didn't want to give his ego yet another boost.

So thinking logically I did what any sane person would, I flashed to the tomb as fast as I could. The wind picked up around me messing up my hair as I went, the trees sap smelled twice as strong going passed them at a hundred miles an hour.

I couldn't even think straight as I imagined what Kat was going to do to me, I had one task and it was to keep Elena off our trail and I did the exact opposite. When I stopped it was as I feared, the tomb door was opened which meant Bonnie came as well probably hoping to put her friends guilt to rest.

I hid behind a tree and listened in, the words mumbled at first growing in volume. "I told you Bonnie, they aren't here he's alive. It was to real for him not to be." She said to the witch.

"We have to get you out of here, if you've really been seeing him it means he has nothing better to do than torment you." The witch replied. Enough hide and seek time to say hi. I flash into the tomb next them, with a smirk I look at them.

"Hey girls, ya miss me?"


	3. Hide and Seeks Over

Author's Note: Okay so some of you may have noticed that I deleted some things, this is cause I don't currently have time to work on them. I have three stories going that are not on hold so this was unavoidable, but once I finish a couple of these I will return to the deleted stories. I also am going to be be taking down Forever Eternity Is A Curse and or editing it, it is annoying me. Look for my new original piece Dead Like Me coming soon on FictionPress. Jeremy and Katherine are together, but they used to have a second guy around as such they sometimes sleep with a guy they aren't with either together or alone. Slight slash this chapter.

Darkness's Triangle: Book Two: Mind

Chapter Three- Hide and Seeks Over

I looked at the two girls in front of me, and they just looked confused and shocked. If I felt anything for either of them I'd probably feel sorry for them. I could see the wheels in Bonnie's head turning, the pieces clicking into place. Unfortunately for her, she was probably wrong.

"Elena he has a witch, it's the only way he could have escaped we have to run." Bonnie said to her. See what did I tell you? Completely wrong, I honestly can't tell you how she's at the top of our class.

"Ah but you see witch, you are wrong. I had no help from magic, you seemed to forget that there were five of us not four. Yet you stilled closed us in, it was child's play for Vicky to open the door and let us free. Although I had started to think she wasn't coming, I mean really three days?" I explained.

Bonnie glared at me and grabbed Elena's arm. "You can not have her, go tell Katherine she is under my protection. She knows better than to cross a Bennett witch, I'm surprised she even let you do this in the first place it's a tad sloppy." She said. I began to boil, who did she think she was to address me like this?

"Katherine isn't home right now, can I take a message?" I asked sarcastically. "That explains it, she left the new born alone. That in itself is a mistake, new born vampires left on their own often die. This will be no exception if you don't let us pass, you aren't old enough to beat me." She bragged. "We can test that theory, hand to hand combat no magic sound good?" I challenged.

She considered it a moment, but I knew she'd take the bait and then there would be one more dead Bennett. She nodded finally, and I went at her fast. My fist launched at her stomach and her hand caught it, my left foot went up and collided with her face.

She staggered back but quickly regained her balance before attacking, her slim short form was fast and lethal in it's movements. Her legs kicked out at the same time hitting me in the chest, she completed this into a back flip before punching my face. I recovered and kicked out, my legs moved as fast as helicopter blades as they hit her.

She hit the floor and spit out some blood before getting up, her resolve still strong as she flipped over to me and kicked my face. Her fist then quickly made contact with my gut, the wind was knocked out of me. She kneed me in the gut and smashed her fists into the sides of my head, blood rushing out my ears.

A fist then came down on my neck knocking me back to the ground. I stood quickly and grabbed her left arm and pulled it behind her back till I heard a snap, I then flash kicked her right leg and another snap echoed through the tomb entrance area.

I watched her magic pulse through her and heal her broken bones, she was coming again her left fist colliding with my jaw breaking it. I growled and pounced on her, I was on top of her and snapped her wrists so far back the bones stabbed through flesh. My fists then came raining down on her face, I heard her jaw also break on the third hit and the fifth broke a blood vessel in her eye.

Her body tried to heal itself, but I wouldn't quit long enough for it to work. I snapped her legs again then her arms, before I finally got up. "You had enough yet Cupcake? I can go all night as long as I get to be the one to kill you." I said.

To my surprise her body rose from the ground, and she healed in seconds. "As can I, you won't win evil never wins." She replied before attacking again. She kicked and punched with renewed strength, her blows quickly backing me into a wall.

She took a flaming torch before stabbing the lit side into my stomach, I howled in pain as the fire spread igniting my body. My screams echoed and Elena came forward, her hands trying to pull it out but to no avail.

"Bonnie that's enough your killing him! Please Bonnie pull it out, we agreed no killing!" Elena wailed. "He's to dangerous Elena, he has to die." Bonnie replied as my screams grew louder. I struggled to remove the torch, but it wouldn't budge and finally I was consumed by darkness as the flames continued to dance.

I jerked backward from Bonnie ripping her hand off my arm. "That's what would happen if we fought even without my magic, you will die are you sure that's a path you want to take?" She asked me. I shook my head and flashed from the room leaving the girls free to fight another day.

I decided to find Matt, I needed to relax watching yourself die is horrible. When I entered his room I wasn't surprised to find him on his bed asleep, his boxers and cargo shorts tented from an erection so I walked over and pulled waist band down just a little. His erection flopped up and hit his stomach and took it into my mouth, his eyes opened wide and I was on my back and he was exploring my chest.

He stopped when he reached my nipples and flicked his tongue across the nubs causing me arch my back in pleasure as a low moan escaped me. He smirked at my reaction, and took the right nub into his mouth biting and suckling gently making me groan. I pulled his lips to mine, my tongue fighting his lips for entry before dueling with his for dominance.

I grabbed him around the waist discovering to my disappointment that he was still clothed, I groaned and pulled him from the bed to the bathroom and shoved him in the glass shower. I then rejoined his lips to mine hearing him whimper in protest as I turned it on his still clothed body, the hot spray soaking his cargo shorts forcing them to stick to his body like a second skin.

I could make out that he had a very large bulge in his shorts. I licked my lips as I watched the water bead down his skin, making it slick and wet I latched my mouth onto his neck feeling the flow of sweet blood flood my mouth as he groaned.

"Please, Jere no more teasing just let me fuck you." He pleaded.

"Oh, I am going to tease you some more and then I'm going to fuck you senseless, and show you how dominant I can be." I reply.

I then step out the shower and rush to the other, room grabbing the two items I wanted I return to the shower, before handcuffing his wrists behind his back and gaging him with a sock I then run my hands across his chest feeling the muscles, before kneading his crotch.

I smirked devilishly as he groaned and whimpered under my touch, and I pull down his shorts just enough for his juicy ten inch cut cock to spring free and I pull one of my rings off my finger and put it around his dick.

"Now, now what fun would this be if you came too soon?" I whisper in his ear as he whimpered.

I pull his pants back up and rub my hands across his chest and groan at the feeling of the washboard abs beneath. I lick my lips at the sight pre cum building at the head of my erection; I kneel down and begin to lick up and down his chest dipping in and out of his navel smiling as he writhers under my ministrations.

I go back up now and latch my mouth to his right pectoral and the noises he makes drive me wild as hot blood spills out of my mouth and down my naked body; I flick my tongue over the nub there over and over before repeating on the left. Blood now coats me as I had turn the shower off to do this part, causing his eyes to go black with lust and hunger and he came so hard in his shorts that the ring came off.

I put it back on smirking, I wasn't done playing yet as I began to bite every abs on his chest blood spurting between us like mad. I turned him around biting various places down his back before reaching his ass; I pulled his shorts down again and began to knead his ass cheeks with my hands before biting each one.

I spread his cheeks and did one long lick around his tight virgin hole, before I began thrusting my tongue in and out of his ass his groans and whimpers coming through the gag. As I hit his prostate he erupted again dislodging the cock ring I had in place, this time I left it off as I turned the shower on and licked up his body as the water rippled down his skin.

I went back to rimming him and he was hard again instant, he whimpered when I pulled away and gasped when I took his dick into my mouth licking and sucking until he once again came. I took it all in my mouth and stood before letting it spill out into his face, he looked so hot with his own spunk in his face and hair.

I stuck my cock in his face before pulling out the gag; he took it into his mouth without hesitation his own moans vibrating around my dick. I forced him off just as I came all over his face my cum mixing with his and then I pulled him in for a searing kiss that was primal, it was driven by plain need and desire tongues dueling teeth biting lips bruising.

I pulled away for air before turning him and thrusting my tongue back into his intense heat, air cocks becoming hard again. I stood and backed him to the wall, before entering him roughly causing him to gasp; I began to thrust in and out faster and faster.

"Harder, Jere Harder fuck me Harder!" he screamed. I did all night long.

I woke up the next morning to a phone ringing, the caller ID read Katherine so I picked it up. I realized after answering that I had forgotten about the events of yesterday, this was most likely why she was calling. 'Oh shit, I'm so dead' I thought as I waited for her to speak.

"What the fuck have you done?"

Author's Note 2: The fight scene was a vision Bonnie gave Jeremy with magic, it's what would have happened if they had fought. I hope the smex was good, I did bondage a couple of times before and people seemed to like it so here it is. Smex has returned! Review!


	4. Disturbia

Author Note: Hey guys, I'm in the middle of moving so this will probably be the last chapter for a week or so. I am very sorry about that, and to make up for it I'm going to take a few days and make this an awesome long chapter. I want to thank Tweeky and Remka for reviewing, and assure everyone this is the chapter. You have all waited for it, you have all demanded it it's time for Katherine/Jeremy smex. It's very angry smex but smex none the less. Also be on the look out for my Halloween Slashathon Special. It's a slash collection filled with Halloween themed Yoai goodness!

Warning: Cause I suck at Hetero smut, I took the sex scene almost word for word from my story The stand trilogy. It was originally was a Katherine/Elena scene, I changed words and names here and there so I doubt you can tell their the same.

Darkness's Triangle: Book Two: Mind

Chapter Four- Disturbia

I ran as fast as I could, and as a vampire that was pretty fast. She was pissed and she was coming home, I had to get as far away as possible. She was bound to come after me, that's what she did. She came after me and then usually fucked me so hard it hurt, I don't really feel like going through that right now so I run. I passed another state line and kept going, I knew Kansas wasn't far enough not with her hunting abilities. So I made it to Colorado and stopped, I have family friends here to stay with. I made my way to their address and turned the final corner only to stop dead, Katherine was sitting on the steps waiting for me and stood when she saw me. She was on me like a moth to a flame, and I found myself on my back rather quickly. "So Jeremy, got us in some trouble haven't you? Vicky told me I'd find you here, and I gotta admit I didn't buy it almost gave up till now." She purred. I mentally cursed Vicky and swore vengeance, before trying to get free. "Oh don't bother trying to get free, I'm fully fed. You and I are going to have a long night tonight, and there is no getting out of it." She whispered. My eyes grew wide and she laughed, the terror I felt in that moment was unparallelled. She picked me up, and we were back in Mystic Falls in a flash. "A little trick Emily taught me, handy little thing she was. If only Bonnie was so helpful, it would make things so much easier for us but oh well. Me and Lexi had a bet, so how long did it take for you to compel Matt?" She asked with a smirk. "About two months, I was missing you to much before that." I replied. "Oh damn it Jere, you lost me a hundred large! I was so sure you'd do it the minuet I left, regardless it's sweet you waited so long." Katherine said as she backed me into our room. "I'm going to fuck you, and when I'm done your going to beg for release." She whispered against my neck. I shuddered and was tossed onto the bed, She stopped when she reached my nipples and flicked her tongue across the nubs causing me arch my back in pleasure as a low moan escaped me. She smirked at my reaction, and took the right nub into her mouth biting and suckling gently making me groan. I pulled her lips to mine, my tongue fighting her lips for entry before dueling with hers for dominance.

She grabbed me around the waist and let out a groan of disappointment that I was still clothed. She bit into my neck, causing my back to arch again and her to smirk.

She could make out that I had a very large bulge in my shorts. She licked her lips as she watched the blood bead down my skin, making it slick and wet she latched her mouth onto my neck feeling the flow of sweet blood flood her mouth as I groaned.

"Please, Kat no more teasing just let me fuck you." He pleaded.

"Oh, I am going to tease you some more and then I'm going to fuck you senseless, and show you how scary I can be." She replied.

She then step out the bed and rush to the other room, grabbing the two items she wanted she returned to the bed, before tying scarfs around my wrists and the other end to the headboard and gagging me with another. She then run her hands across across my chest feeling the muscles, before kneading my crotch.

She smirked devilishly as I groaned and whimpered under her touch, and she pull down my shorts just enough for my juicy ten inch cut cock to spring free and she pulled one of my rings off my finger and put it around my dick.

"Now, now what fun would this be if you came too soon? Isn't this what you said to Matt? I want you to know how it feels, to have someone else in control" she whisper in my ear as I0 whimpered.

She pulled my pants back up and rubbed her hands across my chest and groaned at the feeling of the washboard abs beneath. I lick my lips at the feel of cum building at the head of my erection; She knelled down and begin to lick up and down my chest dipping in and out of my navel smiling as I writhered under her ministrations.

"I can read your mind, I know what you did to that poor boy. Now I'm going to do the exact same to you." She said.

She went back up now and latched her mouth to my right pectoral and the noises I made drove her wild as hot blood spills out of her mouth and down her naked body; She flicked her tongue over the nub there over and over before repeating on the left. Blood now coats me as I laid there unable to move, causing my eyes to go black with lust and hunger and I came so hard in my shorts that the ring came off.

She put it back on smirking, She wasn't done playing yet as she began to bite every abs on my chest blood spurting between us like mad. She turned me around biting various places down my back before reaching my ass; she pulled my shorts down again and began to knead my ass cheeks with her hands before biting each one.

She spread my cheeks and did one long lick around my tight virgin hole, before she began thrusting her tongue in and out of my ass my groans and whimpers coming through the gag. As she hit my prostate I erupted again dislodging the cock ring she had in place, this time she left it off as she turned me over and licked up my body as the blood rippled down my skin. 

She went back to rimming me and I was hard again instantly, I whimpered when she pulled away and gasped when she took my dick into her mouth licking and sucking until I once again came. She took it all in her mouth and stood before letting it spill out into my face, I looked so hot with my own spunk in my face and hair to her.

She finally sat her wetness on my aching cock, and it slid in with ease as usual. She then went down harder then normal and faster, the pace and strength up to her with my hands tied down like this.

Our mouths met in a primal kiss, the blood and seamen mixing between us.

"Harder, Kat Harder fuck me Harder!" I screamed through the gag. She did all night long.

Author's Note 2: A few quick notes, I'm sorry about the sex scene I think it was horrible. Two, I know this is like the Jeremy/Matt scene but as Katherine said that was the point. Three, the next update will be posted a week from when this one is at least. I'm moving and it's hectic.


End file.
